Take Me Out To the Ball Game!
by RockyGlenn
Summary: A Percabeth One shot. I got inspired by a few youtube videos. Please, read and enjoy. :)


"Gosh, Percy. Where are you taking me?" Annabeth said, slightly frustrated. Percy smiled at her, holding her hand tightly, guiding her to stand from his car.

"Just a little bit further." He said quietly, trying to suppress his laughter at how she looked in a blindfold.

"Is this where you lead me into a gigantic prank or something? Am I about to get hit with a bucket of water or something?" She asked, reaching for her blindfold. Percy quickly stopped her. "Come on, Percy. I love spending time with you, but my mom is going to be furious if I don't make some more progress on the designs for Mount Olympus."

"Not yet!" He said with a laugh. She sighed in frustration. Percy looked up then took her shoulders, pointing her forward. He stood behind her and then carefully untied the blindfold. She pulled it away just as he held two main box tickets right in front of her. She looked at the tickets then gasped at the stadium, taking the tickets.

"Percy!" She said, turning around with a smile. "These are really good seats!"

"I know that, Wise girl. Why do you think I got them?" She looked up at him then tossed her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. He hugged her back, taking a deep breath. "Alright. Well, let's get in there! I don't want to miss anything." He took her hand and the two of them quickly headed through the gate into Yankee Stadium. It had been a couple weeks since they had kissed at camp and things were great. However, it had been a while since they had spent a lot of time together. He was back in school and she was working on Mount Olympus. Whatever time they did spend together was limited to just catching up. And Percy getting help on his homework.

"How in the world did you afford these?" She asked, hanging on his arm as they moved toward their seats.

"Well, I got a good amount of money for my birthday and I did a bunch of chores for my mom and Paul. And the next door neighbor. And my mom gave me some extra money for us to buy food and stuff." He shrugged and she slipped her arms around his middle, leaning on him as they finally found their section. He moved in and sat down, her sitting next to him. It was good timing because as they did that, a voice came over the speakers, introducing the singer of the National Anthem.

"Wouldn't it be terrible if the singer ended up being a siren or something?" She said, whispering over to Percy.

"Don't even joke about it." He said, standing and covering his heart. After they sat back down, it was wonderful. They laughed and talked a little bit during the game. They cheered when the Yankees scored or made a good play. Booed when they got out. It felt like a date. Which was good because it was a date. It was tied in the 4th inning when Percy felt his stomach wamble. Annabeth looked over and giggled.

"Well, time to spend some of your mom's money, huh?" She said with a smile. Percy laughed and stood, extending his hand. She took it and the two of them left their seats, heading up the seats. As they reached the top, the crowd erupted in cheers and Percy and Annabeth whipped around, looking to see what happened.

"A home run! And like that, the Yankees pull ahead by three!" The announcer said enthusiastically over the speakers. Annabeth turned to Percy and groaned.

"Sorry. We'll get food and then we won't miss anything else, okay?" Percy said with a small smile. She sighed again then smiled and took his arm.

"Just be glad you're so cute." She said as they walked toward one of the many food places. Percy got two hot dogs and some fries along with a large cherry coke while Annabeth settled on some of Percy's fries and some chicken strips. Percy pretty quickly wolfed down his two hot dogs and the two of them finished off the fries before they headed back to their seats. "Okay. Hopefully, we didn't miss anything." She said, taking a sip of Percy's soda after finishing off her chicken. "It looks like the Yankees are up at bat again." She said with a smile as she took his hand and headed down the stairs again.

"Uh oh. Looks the Tigers are going to be changing their pitcher." The announcer said. "In the meantime, let's get relaxed a little as it's time for another kiss cam." Percy laughed a little and looked up at the screen as an elderly couple locked lips, being met with an uproar of applause. Percy smiled and then stopped as he saw who was on the screen now. His quickly reddening face was featured right next to Annabeth's clueless one. He quickly nudged her and she looked up at him then the screen, her face quickly turning scarlet as well. Percy started to laugh a little nervously and he looked at her. She cleared her throat then stretched on her tip toes to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, come on!" The announcer said with a laugh. Percy licked his lips then took a deep breath before turning and dipping Annabeth, looking into her eyes for a quick moment before planting his lips on hers. The crowd erupted and Percy kept kissing her, finally letting her up after a few long moments. She looked at him in mild shock, but had a large smile on her face as she tucked some of her hair behind her ears. The two of them slowly made it back to their seats, Annabeth seeming a little out of sorts for a moment before she shook herself and turned back to the game. Percy smiled at her, putting his arm around her as they watched. She leaned back and looked up at him.

"That was some kiss, seaweed brain." She said with a bashful smile. He grinned and kissed her nose.

"Get used to it, wise girl." He laughed and they looked at each other for a few more moments, finally turning away when Annabeth put her head on his shoulder. Of course that didn't last long since she stood up and cheered when the Yankees knocked another one out of the park. Percy could only smile and stand up with her.

"It's gonna be pretty tough to top this for our one month anniversary." She said with a grin. Percy blushed a little bit.

"I'm sure I can think of something." He said, leaving a quick kiss on her temple. "Go Yankees!"


End file.
